


Good Boy

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Nate proves a point and Wade is exceptionally responsive.





	Good Boy

When it comes to binding his hands, Wade starts to think about backing out of this little idea.

It was kinky for sure, and he _lived_ for kinky, but the realization that when Nate had said ‘untouched’ he had meant by _either_ of them, well that was more than a little daunting. Sent a little shiver right to the base of Wade’s spine, but also made his stomach do a funny squirm at the thought.

He doesn’t fight though, doesn’t try to resist as Nate bends him, gracefully and a little awkwardly, over the stool. His legs are splayed and bound so he’s barely perched on the edge of the seat, his ass seconds from slipping right off the damn thing, each ankle secured with soft, thick shibari rope to the stool’s metal legs. Now, bent over backwards, face perfectly at crotch level with the absolute demon he’s decided to shack up with, his arms are securely bound together and then tied to the bar that runs between the stool legs.

Nate looks down at him, eyes roving over his body, looking quite pleased with what he sees.

“My back hurts.” Wade complains, and Nate huffs, amused.

Pulling a thick length of silky material out of his pocket – he’s fully dressed and Wade’s completely naked, a contrast that does _not_ escape Wade in the slightest – Nate stands over his head, smirking that damnable smug smirk that would be punchable if it weren’t so fucking hot. “Hush,” he says. “Focus on the pain. Otherwise you be finished so quick all the prep will feel like a waste of my time.”

Squinting at him, Wade tries to decide if he’s being mocked or not. Probably he is – hell, they could both already see he was half-hard and Nate hadn’t done more than bind him up. “It ain’t gonna work at all.”

Nate smiles a little wider, holding the fabric up. “We’ll see. Now: open your mouth.”

Wade obeys impulsively, and as soon as his jaws part Nate ties the thick length of fabric around his head, giving him plenty to bite down on.

“If you want me to stop?”

Wade rolls his eyes and gives an exaggerated cough.

“Slow down?”

Two coughs.

T.O. fingers brush over his scalp, petting him fondly. “Good boy. You comfy?”

Another roll of his eyes, but he nods. His back really does already hurt, but there’s no point in admitting it. Nate’ll either mock him for not being able to take it, or worse, untie him.

“Yeah, I just _bet_ you are. All tied up for me.” _At my mercy;_ he doesn’t say it, but then again, he really doesn’t need to.

Wade bites down harder on the gag, using the slight ache it puts in his teeth as a way to fight off the urge to shiver. Nate’s voice… well, he’d never denied liking that voice, liking it a lot.

“I’ve been thinking about trying this for a while. You always say you love my voice.”

He was crouched right next to Wade’s ear, lips almost touching his skin, voice lowered to a husky whisper. Like they have a need to keep this quiet. The sound of his voice makes Wade’s skin prickle, the flesh on the back of his neck crawling in lieu of hair standing on end.

“Gotta admit, I really am pretty damn curious to see how long you’ll last. Already getting hard for me and I’m just woolgathering.”

Standing, he saunters to Wade’s other side, and Wade tracks him in the quite by the important click of his boots on the hard linoleum floor. He’s already dying to be touched, anything, just a press of a hand to his arm would do it, and maybe Nate senses that because he leans against the wall and just stares at Wade for a minute.

“You really are hot like this,” he says finally. “Of course, you’re always hot, even when you’re being a complete jackass.”

Wade scoffs into the gag, closing his eyes and looking away from Nate.

“Don’t like that, huh? How about this: I love watching you work. Sometimes I’ll fall back when you’ve got things handled and just watch, see that body put through it’s paces, your ass in that suit – fuck, I’ve recorded you a few times, but the cellphone camera doesn’t do you justice. Good enough to get off to later, but god – I think about dragging you into a corner and fucking what little brains you’ve got left right out of your pretty head during every mission we work together. You look that good, doing what you do best.”

Somehow in the middle of that, Wade’s head had swung back around to face Nate, and his eyes had widened considerably, thinking about that. Thinking about how he’d thought about it a few times himself, fucking Nate while they’re supposed to be working… he swallows thickly, and focuses on the pain in his back, how it has grown, how it sings now.

“It’d be too rough for you, though, fucking you the way I want to when we’re working. I’d be mean, I’d make it hurt, punish you for distracting me so much. And there’d be no backing out once you said yes; I’d have to have you. Have to put my hands on you. Get my hands on that ghoulish leather you call skin.”

Wade turned his head back away from the voice. He just needed some distance, room to breathe, that was all. He wasn’t going to come in five seconds like Nate seemed to expect. Fuck, he was shivering. His body begged for touch, begged to be filled and fucked.

“You said you love it when I’m all… you call it needy, we’ll go with that. When I just need to have you. Normal people call it _passion_ , Wade, but I know that’s a big word.”

He knows each and every one of Wade’s weaknesses.

“Imagine that. Me, so damn desperate for you that nothing else matters to me but getting you. Hungry for you. _Starving_. For you.”

There had been one time when they’d both thought the other had died after Wade prematurely blew up the lab they were ransacking. When they’d both found each other, he’d apologized and Nate had just looked at him, his eyes almost wild. He said they’d talk about it later, but they never did; when they made it back to the safe house alive, Nate had almost strangled Wade with his scarf trying to get him out of his clothes as he dragged him inside, then thrown him down on the couch and fucked him like tomorrow wasn’t coming.

Imagining Nate getting like that in the middle of a job, just because he likes the way Wade’s ass looked while he was slaughtering a path for them… god that was hard to imagine. Not because it seemed impossible, per say, but because Nate was the rational one, Nate wouldn’t take a compromising risk like that.

“Can you imagine what it’d be like when I got my hands on you?”

Focus on the ache, focus on the ache.

Wade pulls against the ropes on his arms. The burn of them help keep him back from the edge.

How was this even fucking possible? How the hell was it even possible for Nate to have him this close to coming already, without even touching him, without him touching _himself_ , with just Nate’s voice to guide him?

“Can you imagine how I’d fuck you?”

Wade tries not to. This is a game, goddamnit, and he’s going to _win it_.

“How I’d bend you over some piece of rubble or some assholes desk or whatever was most convenient. Have myself a taste of that perfect ass.”

Huffing into the gag, Wade clenches his teeth and squinches up his face, ignoring the blood rushing to his groin and the ache building in his cock. He was a _winner_ , he wasn’t going to tap out that easily.

“You’d be running that mouth the whole while though, wouldn’t you?”

Wade shivers for real this time, feeling the rope chafe his skin.

“Of course, I don’t think I could pass up a turn on that mouth. You’re always such a hungry cockslut, I’m sure you’d be drooling for it. Yeah, I’d get you on your knees, before anything else. Take your head in my hands, hold you still, and fuck your mouth, make you choke on my dick, listen to you beg for more every time I let you take a breath.”

It didn’t make any sense. It was just a voice, no one was even touching him, not even that in that ghostly telekinetic way Nate sometimes did.

“I’d paint that pretty face in white.”

A shaky breath leaves Wade and he almost caves, almost coughs to call this off, able to picture that all too well.

“Then I’d get around to fucking you. Hold you down. Maybe use something to _tie_ you down, make sure you can’t get yourself off. Slap you around a little. Leave plenty of bruises. You love it when I mark you up, don’t you?”

Nate strolls close again, standing over Wade. Close enough that when Wade stares up at him, it’s _painfully_ obvious that Nate’s getting off on this too.

“Maybe I should have set you up on your knees. Hands tied behind your back, kneeling for me. Would you like that?”

He nodded eagerly, praying that _Nate_ would be the one to break the scene, to touch him. Ungag him and feed that cock down his throat; even that would be enough to get Wade off easily.

“’Course you would. Desperate little bitch.”

Nate, of course, doesn’t touch him at all. He stands just out of Wade’s space, watching him,

“You always look pretty on your knees. And with your face down, your ass up, just waitin’ for someone to give it to you.”

It really feels like a new step in insanity, being tied up and not being touched at all. He’s _dying_ for contact now, but he’s too stubborn to cry off.

“Wouldn’t matter who it was, would it? Not to you, you’d take it from just about anyone. Maybe we should take you out to Central Park and set you up proper. Naked. Tied up. Gagged. On your knees.”

Fingers gripping tight together, Wade focused on the tension running through his body, trying and failing to regulate his breathing.

“I’d put up a sign for you, too big to be missed. What should it say, Wade? Free ass? Needs cock?”

A cruel chuckle echoed in the room.

“Just imagine, Wade, anyone in the world could walk up and stick their dick in you.”

Wade’s mind is frantic with thoughts of the kind of people in this city who would take up such an offer, so many nasty guys, plenty of whom he’s probably had a fling or two with. No one would be particularly nice about taking what they wanted. He’d just be there as some kind of toy for them.

“Don’t worry Wade. I’d be there. Watching. Making sure you’re treated right. And someone’s gotta keep count, don’t they? How many do you think it would take to break you, baby? How many, before you’d be begging, just _begging_ for me to have a turn and finally make you come?”

Shivering in place, Wade’s eyes screwed shut again, his breathing labored.

“I know how it is with you. I know you sleep with anyone who can stand your disgusting face for ten minutes. And I also know that it don’t matter who fucks you, or how many times you get fucked. Nobody does it like I do. Nobody.”

Whining loudly, Wade bites hard on his gag, teeth clenching until it feels like they’ll crack. His cock itself hurts now, hurts like he’s been on edge for a fucking hour, but there’s no way it’s been that long already. It’s just the agony of being tied up, of having no chance for relief.

“You know it’s true. I sure as hell know it is, the way you’re always scrambling to get in my pants. Nothing else fills you up right, no one else fucks you the way you need to be fucked. That’s the truth, isn’t it?”

Wade didn’t even realize there was a question asked, until hands clap viciously, inches from his face. His eyes flash open again, and he stares up at Nate.

“Answer the question.”

He nods, cautiously at first and then more vigorously.

Wade’s innards feel like they’d been set alight, flooded with molten metal, burning hotly through his system and slowly heating him up from the core outwards. It seemed like his very synapses were burning up, his world spinning fire.

He couldn’t believe it; he was inches away from orgasm, from nothing more than words.

It felt impossible. It felt like it couldn’t possibly be real. And yet, his body floated with something close to ecstasy. He had all but forgotten about his aching back and numb tail-bone. All he could feel was the abyss drawing closer.

Nate smirks down at him, smug all over again. “I know. It’s only me, isn’t it? Nothing else, no one else. Just me. Always me. Because you’re _mine_ , Wade, _mine_. Understand?”

Again, he nods vigorously, dizzied by the words. It’s been implied plenty, but this is the first time Nate’s realy made a point of staking any claim on him. Wade finds the whole thing rather overwhelming, and realizes sharply how close he is to coming.

“You’re almost there, huh? You look ready to burst, baby boy.”

Breathing sharply through his nose, Wade nods, praying for a miracle, a blessing of touch.

Nate denies him, locking his hands behind his back.“So why not just go for it? Let it happen? Come for me, Wade. Show me how bad you want me. Show me how bad you wanna get fucked.”

He wasn’t sure he could do it.

He could feel it coming, but it is ephemeral, floating just out of reach. If he could just have one hand, just a single touch… he needed touch so badly.

“Show me.”

The voice is at his ear again, whispering sweetly to him.

“Show me, baby. Just show me.”

Nate, the smug bastard, doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know what his voice whispering straight into a man’s ear would do to him.

“Be a good boy for me.”

Fuck… playing him like a goddamn fiddle.

“Show me how good you are.”

He was so close.

“I want to see it, Wade, want to see how good you are. And how bad you want me.”

Yeah that was gonna do the trick, just a little more.

“Don’t you wanna be good for me?”

No, no, no, he wanted it, he wanted to be good, that’s all he wanted in life.

“Then show me.”

It’s all Wade can do not to scream as his hips jerk helplessly, come splattering his abdomen all the way up to his chest. And just like that, the spell is broken, and Nate’s hands are on him, tracing over his jawline, tilting his head just so to accept a kiss that barely feels like one with the gag still in the way.

“My beautiful boy,” Nate says, leaning down to take care of the knot in the silk, deftly pulling it free. Wade works his jaw a little, and then huffs.

“If you don’t make good on that and fuck me _right_ now, I think I’m going to murder you.”


End file.
